Sex and the Single Girl (film)
| runtime = 110 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $4,000,000 (rentals)"All-Time B.O. Champs", Variety, January 3, 1968 p 25. }} Sex and the Single Girl is a 1964 American comedy film directed by Richard Quine and starring Tony Curtis, Natalie Wood, Henry Fonda, Lauren Bacall, and Mel Ferrer.Variety film review; December 23, 1964, page 6. The film was inspired by the title of the non-fiction book Sex and the Single Girl (1962) by Helen Gurley Brown. Plot Bob Weston (Tony Curtis) works for STOP, a scandal magazine whose owner and staff are proud of being regarded as the filthiest rag in America. One of Bob's colleagues has just written an article about Dr. Helen Gurley Brown (Natalie Wood), a young psychologist and author of the best-selling book Sex and the Single Girl, a self-help guide with advices to single women on how to deal with men. The article raises doubts on her experience with sex and relationships. Helen is very offended, having lost six appointments with patients due to the article discrediting her. Bob wants to follow up by interviewing her, but she refuses. Bob's friend and neighbor, stocking manufacturer Frank Broderick (Henry Fonda), is having marriage issues with his strong-willed wife Sylvia (Lauren Bacall), but can't find the time to go to a counselor. Therefore, Bob decides to impersonate Frank and go to Helen as a patient, with the goal of getting close to her in order to gather more information. In exchange, he'll report back to Bob her advices. During their first couple of sessions, Bob acts shy and smitten, and tries to gently seduce Helen. She seems to respond to Bob's courteous advances, all while insisting it's a transfer and that she'll play the role of Sylvia to the benefit of his therapy. After he fakes a suicide attempt, the two of them end up making out in her apartment, with Bob realizing he's actually falling for Helen, which is the reason he still has not written anything about her, prompting an ultimatum from his boss. Helen panics at the idea that she's in turn falling for a married man, and upon suggestion from her mother, she meets Sylvia and tells her to go back to work at Frank's office, where the two of them first met and could stand together against Frank's business rivals. Sylvia had initially rejected that suggestion coming from Frank (who had heard it from Bob), but she ultimately decides to follow the advice, thus reconciling with her husband. A terminally lovestruck Bob forces another meeting with Helen and tries to convince her his marriage isn't legal, but Helen insists on hearing it from his wife and secretly asks her to come to her office. In the meantime, Bob asks his girlfriend, night club singer Gretchen (Fran Jeffries), to pose as his wife (or better, Frank Broderick's wife), and when she cancels at the last minute because of an audition, he asks his secretary Susan (Leslie Parrish) to go instead. Without telling him, Gretchen decides to forgo her audition, so she also shows up at Helen's office. Witnessing three different women claiming to be Mrs. Broderick, Helen gets extremely confused, while a furious Sylvia calls the police on Frank, who is then arrested for bigamy. Helen comes visit Sylvia with fellow psychiatrist Rudy DeMeyer (Mel Ferrer), who has had a crush on her since when the article intimated she might be a virgin. In trying to convince Sylvia to pardon Frank, she finally finds out the man who's been coming to her studio was not Frank Broderick at all, but rather STOP Magazine's managing editor Bob Weston. Shocked, she asks Rudy to take her to Fiji. In the meantime, Bob refuses to let the magazine publish anything about Helen, and is consequently fired. In a frantic final act, Helen and Rudy are driving to the airport, while Frank, after being released, didn't understand Sylvia learned the truth so has decided to quit everything and elope to Hawaii with Gretchen; at the same time, Bob is chasing after Helen, and Sylvia is chasing after Frank. During the chase, while constantly changing places on the two cars and two cabs involved, and while eluding a zealous cop's attempts at stopping them, the three couples clarify their feelings for each other, and at the airport, Frank and Sylvia reconcile and depart for Fiji, Rudy and Gretchen console themselves with a trip together to the Hawaii, and Helen forgives Bob, who has already found a new job as a respectable journalist, and the two of them fly to Vegas to marry. Rudy even ending up with Gretchen. Reaction The film was a box-office hit and one of the top 20 highest-grossing films of 1964. Tom Milne in the Time Out Film Guide 2009 describes the film as a "coyly leering comedy...graceless stuff, criminally wasting Bacall and Fonda as a couple with marital problems...with Quine's moderate flair for comedy nowhere in evidence"John Pym (ed.) Time Out Film Guide, 2009, London: Penguin, 2008, p.952 and with "noise substituting for wit and style" according to Halliwell's Film & Video Guide.John Walker (ed.) Halliwell's Film and Video Guide 2000, London: HarperCollins, 1999, p. 738 Cast * Tony Curtis as Bob Weston, managing editor of STOP Magazine * Natalie Wood as Dr. Helen Brown, psychologist and author of Sex and the Single Girl * Henry Fonda as Frank Broderick, owner of a stocking manufacturing firm, Bob's friend * Lauren Bacall as Sylvia Broderick, Frank's wife * Mel Ferrer as Rudy DeMeyer, psychiatrist, Helen's colleague * Fran Jeffries as Gretchen, Bob's girlfriend * Leslie Parrish as Susan, Bob's secretary * Larry Storch as The Motorcycle Cop * Edward Everett Horton as The Chief * Barbara Bouchet as Photographer at the Anniversary Party See also *List of American films of 1964 References External links * * Category:1964 films Category:1960s comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:American sex comedy films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films about journalists Category:Films based on non-fiction books Category:Films directed by Richard Quine Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Warner Bros. films